Burn Down The Walls
by Cecelia.Lunette
Summary: He wants her, she wants him. She thinks they're ready and she's not taking no for an answer. He can't resist her any longer either... I guess she is going to have her wicked way with him. Suprise at the end. (Warning: Toxic levels of smut and fluff. You have been been warned.) Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


Hi there all,

This is for CherrySlushLover, ProudToBeABadger, and Kathryn . Lane All of whom gave me the inspiration to finish this , credit goes to CherrySlushLover for Beta-ing this one. Thank you for clicking on my story and enjoy.

This story is dedicated to my muse, Doctor Laura. I love you; you are my joy and insperation.

**Cover Image courtesy of Google.  
Disclaimer: All rights go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare except the plot, that is mine.  
The birth ****Control rune is from the story 'Mess his mind, mess his room' by ForHadesSake** . **If you haven't read that story you should, it's great. Rated M.**

* * *

Burn Down The Wall

Trails of fire burn my skin. Sweet pain, my own personal drug. White hot trails of pure passion cover my skin where his hands have lovingly caressed my flesh. Painful pleasure courses through my body. He swallows my moans as he kisses me.

"And you wanted to wait," I whisper. He chuckles throatily. I nearly melt at the sound.

"By the angel, I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me," I respond.

"My pleasure," he growls before attacking me. And God, I missed this, his hot hands wandering over my body, his soft lips bruising mine as we lay entangled on our bed. I push my hips up into his, wanting more.

"Clary," he whispers, drawing back. I groan, disappointed. I had thought we had gotten past this.

"God, you're as bad as that sparkly vampire, Edward," I say, exasperated. I open my eyes, looking up into Jace's golden ones. I watch in wonder as little white tongues of flame lick across his skin. I envy them.

"I think that is a very unfair comparison," he huffs. "I am much hotter." He smirks. It is the one I fell in love with. I paste an unconvinced look on my face.

"I don't know, he is pretty hot. He sparkles too." I giggle.

Jace growls low in his throat. " I guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise." His eyes are darkening, his pupils swallowing his molten amber irises.

I moan softly as my panties become soaked in response to his threat and the heat in my lower abdomen becomes hotter. "You can try," I say breathlessly, trying to retain a modicum of control and failing miserably. Jace responds by crashing his lips onto mine almost violently. I open my mouth, licking the seam of his lips softly, asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth granting me access to his tongue. Softly, he caresses my tongue with his own. I suck lightly on the tip. Jace moans in response unconsciously bucking his hips into mine. My panties are soaking now but I want more; I want to kindle the burning in my stomach.

"Jace," I moan, when he releases my lips. Dragging them down across my collarbone, his lips are hot against my, already overheated, flesh. Lightly, he nips my ear. I gasp, my hands flying into his hair, tugging at it lightly. Jace chuckles darkly.

"Teasing son of a-"

"Language, Fray," he laughs. Taking advantage of his lapse in attention I flip us over, biting down on his neck, below his jaw. His fingers rest on my hips, digging in tight enough to leave bruises but I love it. I leave an open-mouthed kiss on the flesh that I abused. I can feel heat lick off his fingertips and sink into my body. I sigh in pleasure; it doesn't hurt anymore.

"I told you practice makes perfect." I try to keep the smugness out of my voice and fail miserably. "How about a home run this time?" Jace grins but I can see the worry hidden in his golden eyes.

"We'll be fine, Jace. Stop worrying so much and just love me," I whisper.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too." I lean down over him, letting my hair make a curtain around us and whisper against his lips. "Even when I thought you were my brother." I kiss him. I feel his body go rigid below mine, his hands freezing on my hips. Then he roughly grabs the backs of my thighs, flipping me over, pushing me deeper into the mattress. I inhale deeply, breathing in his smell of sweat, clean linen, and something uniquely Jace.

"God, the things you do to me," he groans. I laugh wickedly. He starts trailing, hot open-mouthed, kisses over my jaw, leaving a small nip below my ear, before going down my neck. I grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Jace only breaks from my skin for a moment before coming back, giving my collarbone a soft bite as he plays with the hem of my black silk negligée.

"Quit being a tease!" I gasp. "This is what we trained with the silent brothers for."

"Hush, I just want to savor it," Jace barely whispers. Happy tears film my eyes hearing him say that. I tug softly on his hair, pulling his face up to mine, giving him a slow kiss, pouring all my love, my fears, my passion into it. Slowly I feel my nightie start to inch up my body, over my thighs, over my underwear, and finally over my head, breaking our kiss for only a moment before coming back, lightly, lovingly caressing my lips with his. I moan as Jace rubs himself against me through my panties. Suddenly, Jace's hot hand caresses my breast. A long, low, whimper escapes my lips. Jace's hand freezes before starting to move away.

"Don't you dare stop," I rasp.

"I hurt y-"

"Don't you dare!" I whisper fiercely, already hearing the revulsion at himself in his voice. "It felt wonderful! You didn't hurt me," I say in a softer voice. I feel him slowly relax against me. Slowly he drags his hand up over my stomach, trailing hot paths of fire over my ribs before he is there- back where I want it- gently ever so gently caressing my breast. I feel my nipples tighten almost painfully in response. I bite back a whimper, not wanting him to draw away again. Slowly I drag my nails out of Jace's hair, over his back, down to the band of his pants, toying with it before slipping my fingers in to graze his burning flesh, moaning softly as small flames lick my fingertips. I feel Jace shudder above me as I caress his hip bones before hooking my fingers around the waistband and pushing it lower, exposing more of his perfect, golden flesh to my curious fingers.

"God, Clary, I want you," Jace whispers hoarsely.

"I'm yours Jace... forever," I whisper back. I watch gleefully as the last of his control crumbles. Fiercely, Jace's lips crash onto mine, biting, licking, sucking, loving. He blazes hotter in my arms. I moan and writhe uncontrollably underneath him, gasping for air when he relinquishes my lips to instead trail hot, little kisses down over my body, stopping to place a kiss on the new rune over my left breast. I push his pants down with my fingers before pushing them all the way off with my legs, unconsciously rubbing my center against him in the process. We both groan at the same time, overrun with the pleasure it causes.

"Are you ready, Clary?"

"Yes," I whisper with conviction. "I want you, all of you."

Slowly I feel Jace's hands slip under the band of my black lace panties. His eyes never breaking contact with mine as he pushes his palms flat on my hips before slowly dragging his hands down over my thighs, never leaving my skin, till they are all the way off before tossing them on the floor. The minute they are off I wrap my arms around Jace's neck, pulling him down on top of me, not letting there be an inch of space between our bare bodies.

"Make love to me," I murmur in his ear before kissing him while pushing my hips up against his. One of his hands released its hold on my hair where he had tangled both of them to move down my body, hovering when it reaches my center. Slowly I feel him push one finger inside of me, helping get me accustomed to the intrusion. I moan softly as he pushes another finger inside of me, pulling them in and out gently, while rubbing my clit softly. Lazily, I thrust down on his hand, letting him know that I'm ready for him. He understands because slowly he pulls his fingers out of me. I whimper a little at the loss but I know what's coming next and I want _him_ inside of me, not just his fingers. He tries to move away but I tighten my hands in his hair, not wanting him to move an inch.

"We need a condom," Jace murmurs.

"We're covered." I look pointedly down at my left hipbone where a new mark rests- an inverted triangle with a line slashed through it. Jace raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug. "It came to me last night," I respond to his unspoken question.

He smirks. "Well, I guess that we should give it a test run."

"My thoughts exactly." Grudgingly, I loosen my grip on him enough so that he can position himself above me, his hands remaining buried in my hair.

"Slowly," I whisper.

Jace nodded. Slowly he begins pushing into me, not stopping until he is all the way inside. It hurts but is no worse than drawing marks with a stele... just different. I kiss him briefly to let him know that I'm fine. He doesn't move so, rolling my eyes, I ground myself down on him. I gasp, my eyes flying wide. Jace groans as he tugs on my hair before starting to move agonizingly slow, making long strokes. My body starts to discover its rhythm with Jace, as I began meeting him thrust for thrust, the burning in the pit of my stomach increasing with every stroke he makes in and out of me.

"God, Clary, you're so beautiful."

Wanting more of him I stroke my hands across his strong, broad shoulders before burying my hands in his golden hair, pulling his mouth down to mine. His lips burn against mine and I love it. I want to burn with him. The pleasure building in me is becoming to much but I want Jace to come with me.

"I love you," I murmur in his ear before the pressure bursts, washing over me.

"Jace!" I cry out as he thrusts once more before collapsing on me, his hot cum shooting inside of me. I feel a sort pride knowing that I am the only woman who has had skin on skin sex with my Jace. Slipping my hands out of his hair, I loosely wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close, giving him small kisses where I can reach. Slowly I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he rolls onto his side pulling me close, my back to his front, spooning me. I feel empty knowing that he is no longer inside of me, but I am little sore too.

"I love you, Mrs. Lightwood," he murmurs, gently in my ear planting a small kiss on the back of my neck.

"I love you too, Mr. Lightwood." I fall asleep in my new husband's arms, safe, happy, content, and loved.

The End

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it? Review!**


End file.
